The Midnight Kiss
by CassBoy
Summary: Depois de um Natal um tanto quanto conturbado, Steve e Danny tentam ter um feliz ano novo.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do Leonard Freeman e da CBS. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Romance – Slash McDanno (Dois homens muito machos, mas que se pegam. Algum problema?).

**Beta:** Eu (dessa vez nem teve o Word, porque eu tava com pressa XD)

**Sinopse: **Depois de um Natal um tanto quanto conturbado, Steve e Danny tentam ter um feliz ano novo.

**Nota: **Ufa! Consegui! Foi uma correria pra escrever essa fic, em umas duas horas apenas, mas está aí. Não está lá aquelas coisas, mas eu não poderia deixar o Ano Novo em branco. E se o Natal foi com Torchwood, a virada vai ser com Hawaii Five-0! XD Está sem betagem, sem consultoria nem nada, então perdoem se estiver algo OOC ou muito nonsense. E Feliz Ano Novo!

**Nota 2: **A história se passa logo depois dos eventos do episódio 1x12.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Midnight Kiss<strong>_

Como se aquela semana não tivesse sido estressante o bastante, com toda aquela loucura do reaparecimento de Victor Hesse e da quase detonação de Chin, eles ainda tinham que comparecer à festa de réveillon da governadora. Nenhum dos Five-0 estava empolgado para o compromisso social, mas Danny de longe era o mais contrariado. Não era tanto pela festa, mas pelo que ele tinha perdido aquela noite. Grace. O policial já tinha planejado suas seis horas com a filha na virada do ano, mas no último momento Rachel ligara e dissera que eles iriam passar a virada em dos hotéis de Stan, que era muito longe e outras desculpas.

- E eu ainda tenho que ir a essa porcaria de festa! – Danny repetia, ao lado de Steve no carro.

O comandante da Five-0 expirou pesadamente, tentando permanecer calmo. Ele também não estava com a mínima vontade de fazer um social com os políticos havaianos, mas a governadora insistira que ele e sua equipe estivessem presentes. Steve também compreendia a frustração de Danny com Rachel, mas não ajudava em nada ficar repetindo aquilo milhares de vezes.

- Danny, relaxa. – McGarrett falou, olhando o parceiro. – Não temos outra escolha, temos?

- Não, não temos. – o loiro bufou e ficou encarando o pára-brisas.

Eles já estavam chegando ao luxuoso salão de festas junto à praia. Steve dispensou o manobrista e estacionou ele mesmo o Camaro prateado.

- Agora, me responde uma coisa, Steve. – Danny disse, assim que desceram.

- O quê? – o marinheiro replicou.

- Por que mesmo que viemos juntos, com você dirigindo o _meu _carro?

- Pra salvar o meio ambiente, Danno. – Steve disse, irônico. – Viemos juntos porque é mais fácil assim, sempre andamos juntos no seu carro, o que isso tem demais? E eu dirijo porque sou melhor que você no trânsito. – ele acrescentou, sorrindo.

- Você dirige melhor que eu? – o detetive perguntou, se apressando para alcançar o parceiro, que já ia andando na direção da entrada do salão. – O cara que quase nos mata praticamente todos os dias dirige melhor do que eu?

Steve não respondeu e apenas sorriu. Provocar Danny era sempre uma diversão. O tenente-comandante estava tentando enxergar aquela obrigação como uma oportunidade de espairecer um pouco, dissipar uma parte da tensão que fora o caso de Hesse. Eles não diziam que pensamento positivo era bom? Era o que ele estava tentando fazer. E, em último caso, ele tinha uma estratégia.

Assim que entraram, Pat veio cumprimentá-los e Steve e Danny não conseguiram evitar erguer as sobrancelhas ao vê-la em um vestido de festa. Os dois homens trocaram um olhar breve e divertido, antes da governadora falar aos homens que a acompanhavam:

- Senhores, esses são os nossos heróis locais, Tenente-Comandante Steve McGarrett e o Detetive Daniel Willams.

Steve e Danny sorriram, sem graça, e apertaram as mãos dos homens. A governadora os apresentou como senadores importantes que estavam ali para a passagem de ano cálida das ilhas havaianas. Danny mal prestou atenção na conversa, apenas respondendo uma ou outra pergunta dos tais senadores e ficando vermelho quando Pat exagerava nas descrições dos casos da Five-0. Já Steve parecia saber lidar bem com aquele tipo de pessoas. Ele sorria e falava educadamente sobre a força tarefa, sobre sua carreira na marinha e até sobre política (tomando o cuidado, claro, de elogiar a governadora, mas sem deixar de ser sincero sobre o que pensava de sua administração).

Os dois parceiros suspiraram, aliviados, quando um convidado importante chegou e todos foram cumprimentá-lo. Steve rumou para algum lugar ventilado e Danny o seguiu.

- Uau! – o loiro exclamou, quando eles chegaram a uma varanda que dava para um belo jardim tropical, com coqueiros e tudo. – Estou impressionado.

- Com o quê? – Steve perguntou, apanhando duas taças da bandeja do garçom que acabara de passar.

- Você passou meia hora conversando com eles. – Danny respondeu, apanhando a bebida que o moreno lhe entregava. – Não sabia que você tinha essa capacidade.

Steve fitou o ar sardônico na cara do outro por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Sabe, ao contrário do que você constantemente diz, eu não sou um troglodita das cavernas. – o comandante disse, tomando um gole de champanhe.

- É, de vez em quando você se comporta como gente. – Danny desconversou, bebendo de sua taça também.

Steve balançou a cabeça e então os dois homens ficaram calados, olhando o céu que estaria estrelado se não fossem todas as luzes da civilização. Mas logo Chin e Kono chegaram. Os dois primos estavam mais animados que Danny e Steve, e por isso o ambiente ficou um pouco mais leve. Algumas pessoas vinham cumprimentá-los pelo trabalho da força tarefa, o que trazia um sentimento gratificante para todos eles. Era bom saber que seu trabalho estava fazendo alguma diferença.

Mas não demorou muito até Steve e Danny se verem sozinhos novamente. Chin foi se juntar aos convidados que apreciavam a apresentação de dança no meio do jardim e Kono... bem, Kono tinha desaparecido depois de trocar uns olhares significativos com um jovem bronzeado. O comandante McGarrett tentou continuar a conversa com seu parceiro, mas o mau humor de Danny aos poucos retornou. Mais, intensificou-se depois que o loiro se afastou um pouco para fazer uma ligação.

- Eu não consigo falar com ela! – Danny esbravejou, voltando para perto de Steve e pondo o celular no bolso.

- Grace? – o moreno perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

- É, Grace! – o loiro confirmou. – O celular da Rachel está na caixa postal...

- Calma, Danny, vai ver está fora de área...

- Fora de área... – Danny resmungou e Steve suspirou.

Os minutos se arrastaram lentamente dali para frente. Qualquer assunto que Steve tentava puxar se transformava numa discussão. Por fim, os dois homens sentaram-se em uma das mesas e ficaram cada um olhando para o lado, Danny tamborilando os dedos nervosamente. Muitas mulheres não tiravam os olhos do comandante e do detetive, mas nenhum dos dois dava a mínima atenção àqueles olhares. Steve não estava interessado e Danny estava nervoso demais.

- Ok, já chega. – o marinheiro falou, levantando-se de repente.

- Como é? – Danny perguntou, franzindo o cenho para o parceiro.

- Vem comigo, Danno. – foi o que Steve disse, já começando a caminhar.

Danny bufou, mas mesmo assim se levantou e foi atrás do comandante.

- Onde estamos indo, Steven? – o loiro perguntou várias vezes, mas o moreno simplesmente os levou de volta ao Camaro. – Certo, já vi que não vai adiantar perguntar. Ok, tudo bem. – Danny disse quando entraram no carro e o outro começou a manobrar.

Steve ficou calado durante todo o trajeto até sua casa. Danny desistiu de perguntar o que aquilo significava e ficou olhando as luzes passarem do lado de fora, ocasionalmente reclamando de quão ruim estava sendo ano novo.

- Certo, por que nos trouxe pra sua casa? – o loiro não se conteve, quando pararam na rua mesmo.

- É só uma parada. – McGarrett respondeu, entrando e deixando a porta aberta para que o outro o seguisse.

- Ei, Super SEAL, eu quero uma explicação do que está acontecendo! – Danny gritou, porque Steve já tinha subido as escadas.

Mas não veio nenhuma resposta e Danny já estava com o pé no primeiro degrau, minutos depois, quando Steve apareceu no topo. O comandante tinha trocado o terno que usava por suas roupas habituais: camiseta e calça cargo. Trazia nas mãos o que pareciam ser roupas.

- Vista isso. – disse, jogando o que eram realmente roupas e um par de sandálias para o outro. – As calças vão ficar um pouco compridas, mas você pode dobrar a barra.

Danny ficou em um silêncio estarrecido, tentando entender o que aquilo significava, mas McGarrett simplesmente passou por ele e foi até a cozinha, de onde voltou, instantes depois, com um cooler nas mãos.

- Vai querer ir assim? – apontou para o outro, que estava de terno _e _gravata.

- Ir aonde? – a voz de Danny subiu uma oitava, a exasperação tomando conta dele. – Porra, Steven, o que está acontecendo? O que diabos você está fazendo?

- Estou tentando salvar o ano novo, Danny. – o comandante respondeu, sem se alterar. – Agora, você decide se vai querer estragar o seu terno ou não.

- Steve... – o loiro começou, um alerta.

- Confia em mim, Danno. – os olhos azuis do moreno eram quase suplicantes quando encararam os cor de turquesa do outro.

Danny se mexeu, impaciente, coçando o queixo enquanto decidia se embarcava ou não naquela maluquice de Steve. Mas ele confiava em seu parceiro. Apesar de nunca passarem uma hora sequer sem brigarem, Danny sabia que Steve sempre estaria do seu lado, não apenas no trabalho. Aqueles poucos meses de parceria tinham sido suficientes para ele ter essa certeza.

- É melhor isso ser uma coisa boa, Steve. – o detetive finalmente falou, subindo as escadas para trocar de roupa.

Steve abriu um sorriso para o amigo e esperou que ele descesse, com a cara mais contrariada do mundo. Voltaram para o carro e logo estavam correndo pelas ruas relativamente vazias da ilha de Oahu, em alta velocidade. Danny não perguntou nada, nem Steve falou até que, depois pegar uma autoestrada, chegaram a uma pequena praia aparentemente deserta.

- Chegamos. – o moreno disse.

- Não acredito que você me trouxe para praia... – o loiro resmungou, mas mesmo assim desceu do carro.

- Vamos lá, Danny! – Steve falou, tirando as sandálias e pisando a areia ainda quente. – É bem melhor que aquela festa chata.

- Sabe, eu me sinto literalmente entre o espeto e a brasa. – Danny disse, seguindo o outro. – Não sei o que é pior, a festa, a praia ou estar vestindo suas roupas.

Steve riu e parou a uma distância segura da água do mar. Jogou o cooler no chão e sentou-se na areia.

- Não vai crescer mais do que isso. – falou para Danny, que tinha estacado ao seu lado. – Toma. – ofereceu uma garrafa de cerveja que tirara do cooler.

Danny pegou a garrafa e sentou-se ao lado do amigo, tomando um longo gole.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – perguntou, olhando Steve.

- Eu sempre vinha aqui com meu pai. – o outro respondeu. – Quer dizer, quando ele tinha algum tempo. Então, para o caso de o compromisso de hoje ser um saco, eu pensei em vir para cá. Como você estava num humor péssimo, achei que te faria bem.

Danny engoliu em seco e sentiu um calor espalhar-se pelo rosto. Se ir ali era algo que Steve fazia com o pai, era importante para ele.

- Bom... – o loiro começou, sem saber direito o que dizer. – Mesmo sendo a praia eu... agradeço. E é, não é um lugar tão ruim assim.

- Viu, não dói agradecer. – Steve brincou.

Danny não respondeu, fechando os olhos e escutando o som do mar. Steve olhou para as estrelas, agora sim visíveis. Ele tinha boas lembranças daquele lugar. Gostava de ir ali quando estava nervoso ou preocupado. O comandante sentia que dali para frente as coisas não iriam ser muito fáceis. O que Chin descobrira sobre sua mãe não saía de sua cabeça, mas havia algo mais que ele não sabia dizer o que era. Não era muito de acreditar em pressentimentos, mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo não terminaria bem.

- Sabe, dizem que você tem que beijar alguém à meia noite do ano novo. – Danny disse de repente.

- O quê? – Steve perguntou, despertando de seus pensamentos.

- É. – o loiro continuou. – Por que o que você faz na virada do ano é o que você vai passar o resto do ano fazendo.

- Besteira. – o moreno disse, tomando um gole da sua cerveja.

- É, eu sei, eu sei. – Danny disse.

Eles ficaram calados mais alguns minutos, até que, ao longe, fogos de artifício começaram a espocar, espalhando luzes coloridas no céu.

- Meia noite. – Steve falou, conferindo o relógio.

- E olha só que feliz ano novo... – Danny disse, a voz amarga e pendendo para o mau humor de novo, gesticulando rapidamente. – Numa maldita praia, num calor infernal, sem nem ter falado com a minha filha, sem ninguém para me beijar e...

Danny foi interrompido pela última coisa que esperava. Steve o tinha agarrado pela camisa e puxado contra si, colando seus lábios. O marinheiro intensificou a pressão na boca do outro até que ele a entreabrisse e desse passagem a sua língua. O loiro sentia ondas de algo completamente desconhecido e atordoante varrerem seu corpo e impelindo-o a corresponder àquele beijo absurdo. No horizonte, os fogos coloriam o céu.

Steve agira por impulso. Ele não era exatamente o rei da paciência, mas não era tão pavio curto. Mas Danny estava exagerando aquela noite. Não dá para chorar o leite derramado e, puxa, o que custava se conformar com o ano novo que ele podia ter? Talvez se ele tivesse um maldito beijo calasse a boca e sossegasse. Era, talvez, um último ato desesperado de tentar melhorar o humor de seu amigo.

Entretanto, a medida que o beijo se aprofundava e se tornava mais intenso, Steve percebeu que não era só desespero. O marinheiro entendeu, com um solavanco do coração em seu peito, que ele desejava ter os lábios de Danno nos seus, desejava a língua dele dançando junto com a sua, desejava a barba dele roçando em seu queixo. Steve entendeu porque sempre se sentia tão bem junto ao parceiro. Entendeu porque vinha tendo sonhos que não deveria ter com ele. Não fazia o menor sentido, mas era a mais pura verdade.

A cabeça de Danny girava e seus pensamentos eram incoerentes. Ele ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido com o mundo, porque nada podia explicar porque estava beijando seu parceiro, por Deus, seu amigo! A única compreensão era de aquilo era bom.

Steve e Danny passaram os cinco primeiros minutos do novo ano com os corpos colados, as mãos agarrando ombros, braços e cabelos um do outro e sem qualquer resquício de sanidade. Passariam mais, se não precisassem de um pouco de fôlego. Mas as testas continuaram juntas, a respiração quente e ofegante de ambos próxima demais para o oxigênio clarear as ideias.

- Pronto... – murmurou Steve, segurando os cabelos louros do outro. – Você teve seu beijo. Pode parar de reclamar.

Danny não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta que fizesse sentido. Na verdade, a única coisa que fazia sentido era continuar beijando Steve e foi o que ele fez.

- _Hauoli... Makahiki... Hou._ – Steve disse, entre os lábios do loiro.

- Inglês, por favor... – Danny ofegou.

- Feliz... Ano... Novo... _Danno_.

**FIM (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do Autor:<strong> Então... pus uma interrogação no "fim" porque quem sabe não rola uma continuação? Quero trabalhar melhor alguns pontos desse plot, mas não ia dar tempo hoje. Então... aguardem que talvez em 2012 tenha mais! E, novamente, Feliz Ano Novo! Um 2012 cheio de alegria, de paz, de esperança e muito slash pra todos nós! Obrigado por estarem sempre comigo, leitores queridos!


End file.
